The Pokémon World Tournament! Chapter 2
by IcyGames
Summary: Chapter two in the Pokémon Wold Tournament series. Alex has to battle a wild Gyrados in order to get to Celadon city. Where he will proceed to go the S.S. Anne so he can get to the Hoenn region in order to try to get a Charmander.


**!The Pokémon World Tournament!**

_So this is my second FanFic, or the second chapter of the PWT series, I hope I'll do more of these and I hope you leave your opinion on them in the review section. _

_I hope you like this one as much as the previous chapter. _

_And as always, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: The road to Oblivine City! **

Alex and the famous trainer Red, are traveling together to Vermilion city, there they will split up, Red going to the Sinnoh region while Alex going to the Kanto region in search of a place called Charific Valley.

They were going to drop of at Route 17þ

"Squirtle, squirtle, squirt!"

"Larv, Larvitar"

Squirtle and Larvitar were having a conversation with Alex's head in the middle.

Red and Pikachu were looking comically at Alex while Alex had an expression which could only be described as "like he hasn't slept in days due to terrible noise".

"Why don't you just return Squirtle? You look tired... and it looks like your shoulders hurt". Said Red with a raised eyebrow.

"When you were calling Lapras out of your Pokéball I tried to return him... but he just used a watergun at me... and it seems that they are just too comfortable on my shoulder to simply go down on Lapras rock hard shell"

Alex let out a loud sigh and dropped his head while Red and Pikachu laughed. Larvitar and Squirtle seemed to find this mighty entertaining also.

When they finally reached land Squirtle and Larvitar went of Alex's back or more like shoulders and Alex let out a huge moan of relief and dropped down on his knees.

"Hey Alex, do you think we should take the Cycling Road? It'd be much easier and shorter than the way we came from Vermilion City" Said Red while Alex stood up.

"That would be a good idea, if we had bikes." Alex put much emphasis on bikes, like he was annoyed but didn't want to sound rude.

"Well we could take the walking path. Maybe there is a shop at the entrance of the path"

Said Red rubbing his chin.

"Well we don't have any money. Unless we can do the owner a favour, we'll have to walk, and the path is long right?"

"That's right, it could take days walking" Red paused for a second. "Well we might as well try it, it's not a long way there and if we'll manage to get the bikes it'll save us so much time"

"Yeah, you suspect that we'll end up in some trouble, unlike when we were coming to pallet" Said Alex stretching his back and giggling.

And with that they went off. And in just a short moment they had reached cycling road. And like Red said, there were a few shops there, including a bicycle shop. When they walked upon the building, they could see in the shop windows loads of good bikes, but what got their interest was a paper on window:

"_Pokémon trainers needed._

_If you're a Pokémon trainer then you have a chance to win a fabulous bike, what you need to do? Get rid of the Gyrados that's rampaging the cycling road. And that's it!"_

_Come inside the building for more information"_

"That was simple" Said Red and walked inside the store.

"You sure we should do this? I mean, it's a GYRADOS. You should know what Pokémon that is?" Said Alex struck with surprise

"Of course I know what Pokémon Gyrados is, It's very strong. But how hard could it be"

Red sounded very childish and foolish, or that's what Alex thought he sounded like.

The store was filled with bikes and accessories, and long price tags. The store was empty, on the store counter was a bell and a small sign next to it; "Ring for service".

So Red ringed the bell and very quickly a man with dark hair and fairly short jumped out of a door close to the counter.

"Oh hello, what do we have here? Customers!" The man said very happy and ran to the counter and slammed his hands on the table, bent over a little. "How can I help you?"

Red and Alex both stepped back feeling very surprised but the man didn't seem to notice. He also had dirty hands suggesting he was working on the bike.

"Yes we're here about the..." Red and Alex repeating a few words and then they both pointed at the window. "About that poster. We need the bikes a lot."

"Oh how fantastic I've been waiting so long for someone like you, it's been hell since that Gyrados came". The man started strolling back and forward as he said this.

"Who's this Gyrados, and why is he causing you so much trouble?" Said Alex

"Well, it happened a few months ago a wild Gyrados came here rampaging everything, it's said that when it was just a Magikarp it got poisoned by something, it's said that one of the factories in Saffron City was illegally dumping waste from their factory, I don't know what it produces but supposedly the waste is highly dangerous and can damage health badly. So when the Magikarp evolved it went berserk because of the poison had made him so confused!" The man kept strolling as he said this faster and faster.

Alex and Red didn't say anything, but they looked very concerned and interested in what he was saying. The only noise for a while was from Larvitar and Squirtle dropping some bike bells but no one seemed to notice.

"Now the reason this is so bad especially to me is that no one wants to go over the bridge because the Gyrados has been attacking the bridge and it's about to break down if nothing is done soon and most people buy my bikes because they want to be able to go quickly over the bridge but now everyone is too scared to go over the bridge so no one is buying my bikes and if nothing is done about this I'm going to go..." the man looked down sad "...broke." The man ended.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." Said Red with a way more confident expression than Alex.

"Really?" The man was filled with happiness.

"Yes, but if we do this we'll get bikes for both of us right?" -Red

"Well of course" The man said like it was nothing.

They quickly ended the conversation and left the store.

"You make it sound easy... wether that should worry me or not, I don't know. I just hope we have some success at this." Said Alex staring at Red while Larvitar and Squirtle were playing around Alex's feet nearly knocking him over a few times.

At the bridge they walked they went the walking path, looking around seeing if they could see any signs of the Gyrados or the damage it had caused. But not after that long they could finally spot something, when they had walked quite some distance they could see that some places of the bridge had been severely damaged, on some places there were workers but not that many. There was no one cycling as far as they were concerned.

"You know if this is the kind of trouble you get yourself into by taking the short cuts then I suggest you start taking the longer ones." Said Alex.

Red snorted in rejection. "Well it wouldn't be much fun that way. Not to mention if we do encounter this Gyrados it'll definitely get your Pokémon pumped up"

"That's so cheesy" Said Alex almost face palming himself.

Larvitar and Squirtle were following in a line shortly behind Alex, not saying anything. Suddenly both of them started pulling Alex's pants, and Pikachu started saying something to Ash.

"What's wrong?" Said Alex

Red asked Pikachu the same thing.

"Larv, larvitar, larvi, larvitar!" Said Larvitar constantly pulling Alex's pants and pointing at the sea.

And Squirtle was doing the same thing, pulling and pointing in the same direction. Then Alex looked at Pikachu, same with him.

"Is this about the Gyrados?" Asked Alex and Red. And all of the Pokémon nodded in reply.

Quickly Red and Alex looked over the bridge where the Pokémon had been pointing.

For a short while, they couldn't see anything, but then the waves started forming in the sea. Slowly and slowly a shadow started growing and getting closer.

"Hey Red, I think this is the time where you pull out some of your big Pokémon right?"

Said Alex swallowing.

"Venasaur or Pokémon are the stronger Pokémon I've got against Gyrados, but Venasaur is so big that if any more damage is done to the bridge he might fall through it." Said Red very concerned about the the steadily growing shadow.

"The Gyrados is coming, run for your lives!" Said some worker and about twenty or so went running like crazy by Red and Alex. "What are you doing, hurry!" Said some random worker passing by.

Alex and Red quickly looked around and saw how badly damage this part of the bridge was.

"Let's get on a safer place, my Pikachu is going to need a direct hit with a thunderbolt if we hope of any chance". Said Red very concerned.

"Larvitar, jump on my back. You're weak against water type moves, and Squirtle return!"

Alex attempted to return Squirtle but he refused. "Do you want to battle?" Said Alex very frightened "Squirtle!". I guess I can't stop ya', how pathetic of me. Said Alex and kinda laughed.

"Here he comes!" Yelled Red

And as he said that, a booming roar heard and they could see a green and ugly looking Gyrados coming out of the water, and quickly the Gyrados pulled his head back and BAMM*! A huge beam of energy came flying out of his mouth coming right in the middle of Alex and Red who fell both back by the impact.

Red and Alex vs. Gyrados!

"Pikachu climb up higher and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly nodded and started climbing up on the bridge.

The Gyrados was looking at the Pikachu and then was about to pull his head back.

"Squirtle use Watergun and aim at it's eye!"

Squirtle did so quickly and although not damaging Gyrados is distracted him long enough.

Gyrados then started pulling his head back and then the light came back again going strait towards Alex, he ran with the Larvitar on his back en picked up Squirtle quickly and rolled over, but then finally the bridge broke down, Alex was sliding down into the sea with a few of the constructors machines.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu was struggling to keep balance by the shaking bridge but Gyrados was preparing for another attack on Alex, but then the zap came from the sky, it barely hit Gyrados but it was enough for it to roar of anger!

"By the looks of it, it seemed that electric attacks aren't as affective as it is on other Pokémon, maybe it's because he's 'mutated'" Thought Red to himself.

Alex was rolling over left and right just trying to find something to grab while dodging all the equipment. And then Alex slid off without anything to grab and was in free fall from the large ocean.

"Go Lapras!"

Lapras emerged just under Alex right in time. Alex managed to not to land on Larvitar and catch Squirtle by little to milliseconds to spare.

"Use confuse ray, Pikachu, again Thunderbolt!"

The Gyrados evaded the Confuse Ray but Pikachu's thunderbolt was right on target!

Once again the Gyrados roared with anger but again it didn't seem to have that much effect!

Gyrados attention was now full on Pikachu and he was going right forward at him.

Alex looked at Red and it seemed Red didn't know what to do! "Wait a minute!" Thought Red to himself. He quickly pulled out his Pokédex to analyse Lapras!

"That's it! Lapras use Ice Beam, Red needs you!"

Lapras did as Alex asked and then when Gyrados opened his mouth wide a beam of ice went right into his face freezing him solid.

"Great!" Shouted Red "Now Pikachu use Focus Punch and Thunderbolt!

Pikachu leapt into the air and pulling his fist back he punched the wild Gyrados right in the face breaking the ice, and as the Gyrados was falling the wild Pikachu used thunderbolt knocking out any consciousness out of Gyrados and it fell in the water laying on the side floating around.

Lapras then cached Pikachu.

"Red, you should use a Pokéball just in case! Maybe you can have experts look at what's wrong with him! That might stop that factory dumping their waste into the ocean!"

"That's a good idea" Replied Red and threw an advanced Pokéball at the wild Gyrados.

Back at land, Red and Alex were walking back to the shop, on they could notice that the downs people were talking about the Gyrados attacking again.

Squirtle was also unusually happy by that water gun.

"I have to admit, if Squirtle wouldn't have distracted Gyrados like that, me and Pikachu would have been in loads of trouble." Said Red

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was performing a victory song, or a dance. The difference was hard to see.

"You are unusually quiet Larvitar" Said Alex and laughed at him.

Larvitar didn't do anything besides let out a angry moan.

Then Alex and Red finally arrived back at the shop.

"You're back! You're back how did it go!" The man was waiting behind the store counter and was very excited by the looks of it. "You were out few hours I was starting to worry,"

"Don't worry..."

"We took care of it."

Red started but Alex ended it, both were very happy with themselves though.

"I don't believe it! You did it!" The man was very suspicious.

"Yup" Said Alex and Red at the same time.

The man just started celebrating and singing something Red and Alex couldn't understand.

"I'm so glad maybe now people will finally start using the Cycling Road again, oh my business is saved!" The man started dancing and singing again. "As promised, here are your bikes, just wait here."

The man went back into the back door he came out from the first time Alex and Red met him. And when he came out he was holding a beautiful Red looking mountain bike.

"This is for you, if I remember right you said your name was Red before our conversation ended the last time we met, so I thought this might suit you!" The man roared with laughter. But Red just took it smiling and thanked him self multiple times.

And then the man came back with another bike just as beautiful as the last one, looked very similar though besides the colour, it was black and had yellow stripes.

"Thanks a lot!" Said Red and Alex very happy both at the same time.

"Oh it's I that should be thanking you!" Said the man.

After this they went outside and Alex asked Red; "So, now that the cycling bridge is an empty gap in it, how are we going to get across it?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan, a mighty good one in fact. Come on let's see what these bikes are capable off."

"All right Red, but first..." Alex pulled out Squirtles Pokéball "Squirtle there's no way I'm carrying both you and Larvitar on my back the whole way. Larvitar is heavy enough already."

Squirtle laughed at Larvitar and went inside his Pokéball without any resistance. And Larvitar only blushed for a second.

And so Red and Alex went to the cycling road, Alex with Larvitar on his back.

"Hey Alex, you should check your Pokédex about how much Larvitar will eventually weigh!" Said Red snorting.

"As much of an insult that was to Larvitar, I'll do it when we stop."

Larvitar put his hands together and gave a lout humph. But then grabbed on again before he fell off.

They stopped at where the bridge had collapsed and went of their bikes.

"So before I ask you how on earth we'll get over, I'll check my Pokédex."

Alex pulled out his Pokédex after Larvitar climbed of his back. "How do I work this thing?" Alex said and after a few seconds, the small device gave a * Blib * and then:

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. When it is newly born, it weighs about 40 pounds, but the more it eats the heavies it gets. Larvitar can weigh at most 400 pounds"

"I guess that explains how heavy you've become."

"Larv..." -Larvitar

Alex was about to say something to cheer Larvitar up but Red interrupted quickly.

"Don't worry Alex, the heavies it gets it's likelier it will evolve, when Pokémon evolve they usually need to have fed for quite some time."

"Hey that's not so bad Larvitar, that you're finally about to evolve, haha. Now that I think about it, you're also getting larger."

"Larv, Larvitar!"

Larvitar looked happier now to hear these news.

"All righty then, now to show you my brilliant plan." Red said with a huge grin.

"If it's as brilliant as that two on one when we encountered Gyrados then I probably don't want to hear it."

"Larvitar..." Larvitar agreed with Alex.

"Don't worry, maybe we can rebuild the bridge with your enthusiasm. Now watch and learn, go Venasaur!" Red shouted and threw a Pokéball and the green giant emerged at the other side of the bridge. "Venasaur use vine whips to carry us across!" Red said to Venasaur.

"Venasaur" Venasaur said with his booming voice. And out from his back came two whips and carried Red, Alex, Larvitar and all their equipment across. When they were on the other side they could hear that the bridge wasn't liking Venasaur's huge weight and Red quickly returned it.

"Venasaur, return!"

"Venasaur" Venasaur replied looking glad that he could help. And inside Red's Pokéball he went.

"Awesome!" Said Alex with his mouth gaped. Larvitar looked just as amazed. "Although that did feel weird" Alex said.

After that when Alex and Red were very close to Saffron City.

Larvitars stomach rumbled...

"Larv..." Larvitar was laying now on Alex's shoulders and Alex was having a hard time keeping up with Red.

"Come on Larvitar, we'll get you something to eat." Said Alex hopeful.

"Larv..." Larvitar replied weakly and then he started drooling on Alex.

When they got to Saffron City, Alex and Red started searching all over town for a restaurant or a place where they could get something to eat.

"Look, I think I found something!" Red pointed at a wall with a poster on it.

"_Pokémon eatathon contest!_

_If you have a Pokémon with a good appetite then you should sign him/her for 'Saffron de'Luxe' restaurants annual eatathon contest! _

_If you win you won't have to pay for a single bite for your Pokémon! If you loose, then you won't be so lucky!"_

"This is it Larvitar, do you think you can eat so much food?" Said Alex enthusiastic.

"LARVITAR!" Larvitar jumped with joy but fell back when his stomach rumbled again.

"When is it?" Said Alex while clapping Larvitar on the back.

"It's today! We need to hurry before the sign registration starts!"

So they went on their bikes again and hurried, Pikachu and Larvitar both nearly fell their owners backs. When they got to the the restaurant called '_Saffron de'Luxe' _just like stood on the poster they could see a big fancy restaurant with it's name shining on the top. It stood out like no other building around it. A sign registration table was close by, some people were arguing to the man who was registering the Pokémon, apparently some Pokémon weren't allowed. One was arguing about his Grimer, supposedly it would make everyone's else appetite go away by it's smell. Snorlax surprisingly not allowed there too.

Besides that they could see Pokémon like Slowpoke, Raticate, Venonat, Primeape, Machoke, Lickitung, Piloswine, Grumpig, Makuhita even Croconaw.

"Do you think Larvitar stands a chance?" Said Alex worried. Although Larvitar was starting to drool even more.

"I think Larvitar has a good chance, you see Larvitar has to consume a huge amount of food before he can evolve. That's why I think your Larvitar could easily win this because their appetite is enormous. I know this because I once helped a Larvitar return to it's mother" Said Red calmly.

"What? You once helped a Larvitar get back to it's mother? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

Said Alex strongly disapproving Red holding this back.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe I should sign up my Charizard?" Said Red thinking hard about it. It would really love a strong meal. But then it would be certified that one of us would loose and would need to pay up a huge sum of money, that I can't do. Nope, you just sign up."

Alex went and registered Larvitar and not much later the eatathon was about to commence.

"Squirtle, come out." Squirtle went out of Alex Pokéball. "Hey Squirtle Larvitar is about to compete in an eatathon."

"Squirt?" Squirtle looked at Larvitar and then at the smell of the food that was hidden behind a curtain. "Squirtle! Squirt!" Squirtle spitted water in Alex's face hugely disappointed that he wouldn't sign him up.

"I'm sorry Squirtle, but this might help Larvitar evolve, and he's much hungrier than you. I'll get you some Pokémon food at a breeder shop if we find one."

Squirtle still looked angry but didn't spit any more water in Alex's face.

The room they were in was very large. Each Pokémon was given loads of space to put away the plates. But then a lady came out with a microphone,

"Hellooooo everyone! My name's Rita and I'll be your host! Are you ready to eat?"

All of the Pokémon called out in approvement, but Larvitar was still weak from hunger.

"Let the eatathooooon BEGIN!"

And as she said that a huge line of waiters came out from the curtains with plates and plate of food from every variety that a person can possibly imagine. And as soon as the plates had been put on the table the Pokémon began chopping in. But Larvitar was already done with the first one before it had been put on the table! Larvitar was taking huge bites not leaving a single space free due to food.

Before all of the other Pokémon were done with their first one, Larvitar had finished three.

Waiters seemed to be struggling to keep up with Larvitar. The only other Pokémon at similar pace was a Lickitung and Makuhita, who were on the second and half dish.

Quickly plates were stacked higher and higher, in first place was Larvitar, second Lickitung and then Makuhita. Theirs were towering over all the other. And as time went by Pokémon started dropping out.

Squirtle was looking amazed at Larvitar appetite and it didn't seem to go down much by time.

"Hey Alex..." Red whispered to Alex like they were in the theatre. "Yeah?" Replied Alex same tone hight. "Maybe I should go to the department store and buy that Pokégear for you... this might take a while."

Alex looked at Red and nodded. "Here, this is the money I was going to use to buy the Pokégear." Said Alex pulling out the money while still looking at Larvitar go.

"Be back in a flash, let's go Pikachu." Pikachu approved and they went.

Few moments later Red was back with the device. "They're still going?" Now the only Pokémon left were Larvitar, Lickitung and the Makuhita. Larvitar was starting to eat slower but so were the others. Larvitar still had a pretty good lead.

"I think you should call Professor Oak and talk about Larvitar's special skill" Said Red.

"Great idea, thanks for getting it for me." And with that Alex registered Oak's number and called.

"Hello? This is Oak speaking."

"Hello Oak, this is me Alex."

"And Red too!" Red said.

"Oh great long time no see Red, and Alex, I'm glad you've gone this far, is there anything you were calling about though?" Said Oak.

"Yeas Professor, we're at a restaurant in Saffron city, and we registered Larvitar to a eating contest, and he's winning. And I think it's kinda weird, it looks like he's eaten more food than he has body mass." Said Rec.

"Oh yes, when you came over with your Larvitar I looked a bit more about it's capabilities in case you would ever ask me a question, although I didn't think you'd give me one like this. Well what I read is that Larvitar's digestion system is incredibly fast and tough, I also read that Larvitar could eat about 4 times his body mass thanks to this incredible system he has going. I also found out that the only way a Larvitar can evolve is too eat enough food, in the mountains where they are most often find they eat soil and other things available, but something like this might speed up the evolution process by a lot, you can expect him to evolve into a further state when he's earned some battle experience."

Oak said all this very professionally and Alex looked very amazed, while Red just kept looking back and forth between the Pokégear and Larvitar open mouthed by surprise.

"That's great!" Said Alex. "Although I don't know how I would react to Larvitar evolving. I mean I've only known him as a Larvitar."

"You shouldn't worry Alex, whenever a Pokémon evolved the friendship between you only gets stronger, I know this first hand." Said Red comfortingly.

"That's right Alex, you shouldn't be afraid about him evolving. But trust me it will still be a while. Larvitars' need much experience before they evolve even if they are physically ready." Said Oak,

"That's great to know, thanks Professor!" Said Alex cheerfully.

"By the way say I said hello to my mom." Said Red quickly.

"No problem, you should also call your parents Alex, they might be worrying about you."

"Sure thing professor." And with that he ended the call.

"Squirtle, squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle was cheering Larvitar on. And even though Larvitar was still going, the speed of his eating had decreased a lot. And then suddenly Makuhita fell of his chair, he was now much more than filled. His owner took care of it and they went back.

"If Larvitar won't win, we're going to be in serious money trouble." Said Red.

"Come on, it's my Larvitar you won't need to pay if he looses." Said Alex, but still frightened of the bill he might receive.

After a while, Larvitar completely stopped eating. Larvitar tapped his stomach and said "Laarvvv" in a very relieved and happy tone. Even though he had stopped eating the Lickitung still had much more to eat to catch up with Larvitar.

"Come on, stop eating damn it!" Said Alex in a silent tone to himself.

Larvitar didn't seem to know what was going on because he didn't notice that Alex looked very nervous.

But after a while, the Lickitung nearly passed out with only one less plate done than Larvitar.

"Yes you did it!" Alex ran to Larvitar and attempted to lift him up but... he couldn't! Larvitar seemed to have gained a huge amount of weight by that.

"Hahahaha It seems your Larvitar is too much for you now!" Said Red laughing. Squirtle joined in.

"Doesn't matter, I'm glad you won." Said Alex laughing and Larvitar seemed very happy too.

After this Larvitar was awarded a silver metal. And they could go without any worry about needing to pay.

After getting to the breeding centre and buying some Pokéfood for squirtle;

"So now it's through Saffron City too Vermilion City right?" Said Alex while Larvitar was walking behind and Squirtle trying to lift Larvitar.

"Yes, but I think I should let Officer Jenny know about the Gyrados I caught, she'll be able to find out who are dumping all this waste. Also we should rest over the night at the Pokémon centre. You should also call your parents." Said Red.

All this went by very quickly, they stopped at the Pokémon centre where Alex called his parents and informed them about his plans. They slept there for the night and in the morning they went to Saffron city and let Officer Jenny know about what they think one of the factories is doing and then Red gave her the green Gyrados. And after that they went to Vermilion city.

When they got to Vermilion city is was about 20:10.

"This is where the problems kick in, I need a ticked. By tomorrow." Said Alex while they were looking at the S.S. Anne schedule. It went the next day 16:00.

"Well we have these high quality bikes that we won't be able to use any way. We could sell them, and that would give you enough money for two cruises." Said Red.

"I take it back, if we wouldn't have gone the shorter path and run into that Gyrados we wouldn't have had these bikes to sell right now. You're one lucky fellow." Said Alex shaking his head and smiling.

Red laughed. "So true, now we only need a way to sell them."

"Man these are some beautiful bikes you got there. May I see them?" A very fit man and small man, similar size to Alex and Red noticed the bikes when he walked by noticed the bikes and was staring at them.

"A place near cycling road, we happen to need to sell them." Said Alex, Red was bit of surprised by this random encounter.

"Oh really? How much were you thinking?" The man looked quite happy but was trying to hide it with a face of surprise.

"I guess I'm not the only lucky person in Kanto." Alex whispered to Red.

A few moments later: "That went well."

"Yeah, now I have enough money to get to Hoenn and back!" Alex replied to Red.

Larvitar was strolling happily with them, Squirtle was chewing on some Pokéfood and trying to lift Larvitar after each bite.

They spent their night at the Pokécenter and the morning after at 15:30 it was time to step on the S.S. Anne for Alex, and for Red to wait for his ride to head off to Sinnoh.

"It was fun, traveling with you. If you ever go to Sinnoh. Just let me know, I'll be training there for a while. So you just call me." Red said and gave Alex his number.

Alex quickly registered it.

"So, it's the Pokémon World Tournament for you?" Said Alex

"Yeah, and I'll be needing more gym badges from different regions if I'll want to get it.

It's still two years until the next tournament will happen." Said Red looking at the sky.

"Well, I think the Pokémon World Tournament might not be a bad goal for me ether. Maybe I'll make it in time for the next one." Said Alex. Both of them were not showing much expression,

"Heh, the last tournament was held when I got my first Pokémon, and I'm nearly ready for it now." Red then smiled.

"I guess that's settled then. I'll get my Pokémon license, beat all the gyms in Kanto to Unova. And then beat the best trainers in the world. All within two years... if I do this..." Red interrupted Alex

"Then you truly will be the best."

The ship gave a loud noise indicating that everyone should be getting aboard.

"Go on Alex, you just make sure to visit me in Sinnoh, and be quick about it."

Alex started walking but Red still talked. "You just keep using dirty strategies like the one you used against me."

Alex laughed "I guess I don't have a choice in the Tournament?" Alex didn't look back. But he waved at Red

Alex walked on board and looked towards Red, and the S.S. Anne was off.

"Goodbye Alex!" Said Red and waved.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu also started waving.

Alex, Larvitar and Squirtle did the same.

And now they sail towards the Hoenn region on the S.S. Anne, hoping to go to Charific Valley where Alex will hopefully be able to get a Charmander for his third addition in his team.

Chapter 2 End.

_'Will Alex get his Charmander? What more adventures will he end in. Will he be able to join the Pokémon World Tournament in time? Find out in future chapters!'_

_So this the Author speaking now... hi. I hope you liked this chapter it's pretty damn long but I'd much rather give you guys a long chapter with a good adventure rather than a very fast paced stories that mostly consist of on battle and a bit of story. With that said, I'll put my best into making these._

_If I made any mistakes please send me a private message and tell me about it, if you think I'm doing something wrong then also leave a suggestion in a review or private message. I'll make sure to read and consider them all. _

_I said in the last chapter that I'll be able to make shorter and better stories, I do believe I can make better but probably not shorter! Haha. _

_Like I'll say from the start; Bare with me! :D _


End file.
